The Awkward Return
by allyssumdays
Summary: Of course it'd be a little hard. Gone for years then you're suddenly and roughly brought home. How can people expect you to just automatically adjust? Thank Gods for the blue-eyed fox... SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto, get him out of here!"

The blonde hesitated, even with the weight of one of his best friends against his back; even though he was this one's only hope.

"Now!" His team-mate yelled, flicking her pink hair out of her eyes. "Don't worry, we'll follow in a second! Just move as fast as you can, Sasuke's hurt!"

He nodded; after all, most of the Chunin and a few Jounin of Konahagakure were swarming Orochimaru's lair. Naruto was pretty sure he could get far enough away that when they evacuated Sasuke would be out of immediate danger.

Taking off with a burst of speed, he dodged back and forth, going first north, then east, before making a wide semi-circle northwest.

"Naruto..."

He flinched. Sasuke sounded oddly breathy. "Yeah?"

"Stop for a moment."

Naruto was torn. "We need to get farther away--"

"Just for a moment, please..."

_Dammit!_ He slowed to a stop, kneeling on the forest floor.

"Let me down?"

He obliged, gently setting the raven-locked teen down.

Sasuke had matured more over the years MIA that he spent with Orochimaru. His body was leaner, more toned. But he still looked pale and tired. And his eyes had blood in them, from a final wound inflicted by Orochimaru above them.

Naruto leaned towards the other, asking, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Kyuubi disagreed. There was some part of Naruto that wanted to leave Sasuke here and go back and murder Orochimaru once or eleven times. The bastard's scent and presence covered Sasuke in the worst ways, which only fueled the anger in Naruto's eyes.

These thoughts were interrupted as Sasuke murmured, "You need to calm down. Anyone withing ten miles can sense your chakra."

With an aggravated and strained sigh, Naruto pressed down the kitsune. But he was still annoyed.

"Why are you such an ass?!" Naruto asked through bared teeth.

Sasuke found himself smirking. "Just because I make you look like an idiot--"

"Shut up!" Naruto grumbled.

The other chuckled. Somehow, he almost expected Naruto to have gotten better about his attitude.

Which only made Naruto huff, "Carry yourself home."

"You sure Sakura would allow that?" Sasuke returned.

The blonde grumped, "I don't care."

"Really?" Sasuke asked with mild surprise. "Why's that?"

Naruto didn't reply for a moment, then said, "We should keep moving. They'll be on top of us before long."

"...Right."

He started when Naruto grabbed his hands and set them on his shoulders. He realized this was because (since he was blinded) he wouldn't be able to find his way back to Naruto's... back...

Once he was resting against the blonde, Naruto stood and started on his way again.

As they approached the village, and consequently its inhabitants, Sasuke wondered how they would treat him from now on.

Then Naruto paused; "Sasuke."

"What?"

"I... I'm glad you're back."

The other, after a moment of surprised confusion, replied, "Yeah... Me too."


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke stared out over the town of Konoha. The dusk had settled lightly on its back, groups of people stretch lazily in the small chatter.

And he sat in his old apartment, which had remained in good stature; there was even fresh food in the refrigerator. Well, except for the milk. It was only recently expired, though.

Sakura and the others had made it back safely, only twenty minutes after he and Naruto. Most of them had minor injuries, which Sakura had proceeded to treat with Hinata's help. Sasuke was surprised to see those of Sunagakure amidst the group, but only mildly. Somehow, he was becoming easily less surprised.

After things had settled down, Tsunade had informed the entire population of the Leaf Village that the mission had succeeded with no deaths on their part. A member of their ranks had returned to them, but for the time being, they (the villagers) would refrain from crowding him with questions. Got it?

So Sasuke was left to his own devices for--

"Hey."

--not very long. Naruto leaned down into his window from the roof, staring directly into Sasuke's eyes. That did surprise him.

Then he replied, "Hello."

"The milk's bad, isn't it?" Naruto asked lightly, swing upright. To Sasuke's nod, "I thought so. Here."

He produced a carton of fresh milk, before inviting himself in to set it in the fridge.

The blonde seemed very at home in his apartment. "Were you here often while I was gone?"

"I stayed over night now and then." He replied honestly.

Another surprise. "Why?"

He found Naruto's face turning slightly red. "I don't know."

"...Okay." Sasuke stood from his seat, wandering towards the kitchen area. "Hungry?"

Naruto was surprised now. "...Are your eyes okay?"

"They're fine." Sasuke glanced over his shoulder. "Not even a scar... You're avoiding my question."

The other shrugged. "I could eat."

"I know." Sasuke muttered wryly. "Ramen sound good?"

Instantly, Naruto's eyes brightened. "Yeah! Alright!"

Minutes later, the two munched on instant noddles, Naruto happily, docilely on Sasuke's part.

Sasuke, who was watching the other quietly. He couldn't help but think that Naruto hadn't changed very much at all. He was smiling blissfully as he chewed, making it rather obvious that the instant cups had remained his favorite food, despite that it was terrible for him.

Having finished his own, Naruto sighed contentedly and looked to Sasuke, who hadn't even eaten half. "Wrong flavor?"

"Yeah." He passed it over to the blonde. "Have at it."

This was greeted with a more masculine form of a fangirl squeal. "Thanks, Sasuke!"

He proceeded to devour the second helping. Sasuke watched him for a moment, then laughed lowly.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked, suddenly on guard.

Sasuke shook his head, replying, "Nothing, it's just..."

Naruto smiled. "It is, isn't it?"

_I'm glad you get it. _Sitting in his childhood apartment in his hometown, with his best friend, was strange. After years of living with a villainous, psychotic maniac, this simple, domestic episode didn't quite fit it, and Sasuke was waiting to wake up.

"But it's not going to be forever, right?" Naruto consoled. "Things will settle down, you'll get used to being back. Believe it!"

The other nodded, smiling ever so slightly. "Yeah."

It caught Naruto off guard. He couldn't remember Sasuke smiling-- at _him_, anyways.

"...I'm going to throw this stuff away." He muttered, standing from the little table with the now empty containers.

Sasuke followed him, silently, thinking about something (_no doubt_, Naruto thought). The blonde could see how different Sasuke had become, after the years away from his hometown. He walked without a sound, eyes downcast but alert. Gracefully, fluidly.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked. Then, to Sasuke's answering glance, "You're acting like you're lost or something..."

The other shrugged. But his eyes betrayed the careless gesture; they stared at Naruto calculatingly, as though he were a new foe Sasuke was about to face for the first time.

Then he looked away. "Not lost. I'm fine."

And in the space between the words, Naruto saw the truth. _I'm lying._ Sasuke was holding his palms out, scarred and scared, and silent. And he was too _stubborn_ to admit it, too _stupid_ to let anyone help him figure it out.

"Okay."

--

Two weeks.

After a few days, things had resumed as usual in Konahagakure. The only difference was when his classmates gathered to pal around and generally be bored, Sasuke joined them.

Not that he actually contributed to any conversations that resulted. He wasn't being withdrawn, he just couldn't find anything to say. He listened to his friends, and their stories, and any other thoughts that they had about this-and-that.

Generally, though, he stayed home. Or in quiet secluded areas of the village's surrounding areas.

Naruto was usually there as well.

He couldn't figure out why things weren't as awkward as he expected them to be around Naruto. His friend had rescued him, carried him home on his back, and become his sole companion for most of the day, and some nights when it was especially quiet.

"Hey."

Speak of the devil. Naruto was standing (right-side-up) outside of Sasuke's window.

The other gave a callow smile. "Hey."

Naruto returned the gesture, with more ease than his friend could manage yet. "Think it'll storm tonight?"

"Yes." Sasuke replied, glancing at the darkened sky.

Which made the blonde chuckle. "You're lucky, Sasuke. Your window looks right over the fields, you can see everything."

"Like what?" Sasuke asked.

With a speculative glance, Naruto responded, "The storm clouds go east-to-west, which means no matter which part of the sky it's in, you'll be able to see the lightning."

"Can't you from your apartment?" Sasuke asked mildly.

The other shrugged. "Not well, the building in front of mine has this really tall tree on its roof."

"Do you want to stay over tonight?"

Naruto grinned. As if it wasn't obvious.

--

The storm was marvelous, the midnight Ramen delectable, and the ridiculously large bed fluffy and warm. Mainly due to the fact that it was large enough to accommodate both teens without invading either of their personal bubbles. It was a little strange to be so close to someone without--

Sasuke shook the thoughts from his head. He wanted to forget what Orochimaru put him through, at the cost of his 'training'.

Then he was completely alert; someone was moving in- or almost in his apartment.

Within a few seconds he was at his door, ready to strike and kill any intruder. He crept slowly into the main room, staying in front of the door, Sharingan in full force. The window was partially open, but he had left it so when they had gone to bed. There was no sign it had moved, or anything had been disturbed.

That was how his adversary had come in.

He turned to his left, and almost didn't see his old sensei moving to hide again.

"Kakashi."

The scarecrow gave a good-natured chuckle. "As aware as ever, Sasuke."

"What are you doing here." Sasuke demanded in a low voice, annoyed that it was only Kakashi.

Who then speculated, "But surely you would have been more discreet if you were defending yourself; you would have waited until I felt secure, until I came for you. Whatever is in your room must be important."

"Yes." Sasuke suddenly declared. "Right now, the most important thing in my entire life is in my room, and I will keep him safe regardless of the costs. I will give my life to make sure he wakes up every morning. Now leave, before I decide you're a threat."

Kakashi looked bemused for a moment, then moved towards the window, saying over his shoulder, "I admire you decisiveness, Sasuke. But I find a flaw in your thoughts."

"Does he know how precious he is to you?"

That said, his mentor was gone, leaving his pupil to ponder.

Sasuke found himself unable to go back to bed after his declaration. Some part of him worried that he might do something he'd regret, and he knew Naruto wouldn't be able to stop him.

So he settled on the couch, sitting with his head tilted every so slightly back. It's going to be a long night, he thought.

--

He awoke several hours later; not because something was amiss, however.

Because he suddenly realized there was a blanket over him and the blonde sitting next to him, leaning against him, asleep.

Sasuke tried to tell himself that he should put Naruto back into his bed. But even as he thought this, his fingers were slipping between his friend's, and his head leaned to rest against the other's, and he was asleep again before he could change his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

After the storm, things seemed to head into downwards.

Well, more like it kept hitting walls, actually.

Sasuke was more and more withdrawn than before, even though he continued to make himself go out into the village. It just seemed like he stopped talking. Not that he really ever spoke before, but when someone asked him a question, he would answer (in as few words as possible).

Not so, anymore. He just sat and stared, apparently uninterested. Even though they all knew he was aware of everything surrounding him. They would say something to him, but he would just nod or smile, depending on who spoke. Naruto and Sakura were the only ones who garnered a smile.

Which made Naruto nervous. He wanted Sasuke to be more like he used to, sometimes. Sarcastic and taunting he may have been, but it was better than this numbness.

So he decided to ask what was wrong (in more words).

When he stopped in one day to check on him, Naruto found Sasuke standing in front of his sink. Just standing, staring straight at the wall in front of him. The blonde couldn't decide if the other had noticed him, or just didn't care. After all, he'd stopped coming in the window. The fact that Sasuke hadn't heard the door open was inconceivable.

"Sasuke?"

He jumped slightly; hadn't noticed, apparently. "Naruto."

Naruto walked in, shutting the door quietly. "Are you okay?"

"Of course." Sasuke replied softly, not quite convincingly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"...You don't act like you're okay."

Darkest blue eyes widened slightly, before questioning, "What do you mean, Naruto?"

"I mean, you just... I don't know, I guess." The other replied, a bit guiltily. "You come with us, but you don't say anything, and no one knows how to act, and it's confusing, and it's almost like you don't want to be there, and I don't understand why you come if you don't want to be there."

And suddenly the only remaining Uchia was upset.

He just stared back for a moment, then began, "So what? If I don't want to be there, so what? I have to, don't I?"

Turning away from the blonde to walk from his kitchen to the living room, Sasuke continued, "I don't want to deal with their looks, no. I know someday I'll have to answer their questions, and I don't want to do that either. I just want to sit here, and be, and not try to fit back in."

He was standing next to Naruto now. Not facing him, but more to where they were both facing the same direction.

The he sighed and finished, "But I _want_ to be around you; I know you want to be with your friends, though, which means I need to--"

Naruto leaned over and around, pressing his lips gently to Sasuke's.

Which, of course, made the latter freeze, the words dying quietly.

But then the blonde pulled back a mere moment later, walking away from Sasuke slightly.

Sasuke stared to him, wondering without thought what that was supposed to mean.

The other, meanwhile, was trying to figure out if Sasuke was going to kill him, or just not speak to him again. Either way would be terrible, but death would probably be more beneficial, and a lot less painful. The former for Sasuke, the latter for himself.

He wandered into the kitchen, where Sasuke was standing only minutes before. He wanted to fidget, really really badly. But he wouldn't let himself.

Well, he started it, after all.

A moment later, Sasuke walked over to him, in front of him. Naruto refused to meet his gaze, instead looking at the floor to the left.

Though that didn't work for long, since a single tap to the underside of his chin brought his face up.

For a split second they just stood there and watched each other breathe. Sasuke mused how... almost sad, regretful Naruto looked. Naruto, who was wondering about the confused look he was receiving; but not too much, because he already knew why it was there.

But it was short lived. Sasuke leaned forward, sealing their lips again.

It took Naruto a moment to register the fact. But he quickly accepted the situation and reached up to tangle his fingers in the other's hair, pulling him closer. Sasuke leaned against him, against the counter top behind them, kissing him passionately and quickly. Only breaking the kiss to breathe, and even that rarely.

They were kissing each other blindly, unaware of anything; they lost their footing, after who knows how time had gone by. Sasuke hit the ground first, the force on his back knocking his breath from his lungs. Naruto landed on his chest, not nearly as winded as the other. He tried to sit up, but Sasuke held him down, kissing him, with almost no air in his lungs.

The need for each other, to be that much closer to each other exceeded the need for breathing.

Finally, Naruto pulled the both of them up, kissing still, albeit gentler and slow.

Sasuke released the other's lips, almost reluctantly. The blue eyes, dark and light, stared into each other for a moment.

And then it hit them; they had been so caught up in each other's kisses that they had fallen to the ground. And hadn't stopped.

Naruto chuckled nervously, moving off of Sasuke's hips (which he had been straddling, he realized).

As his face turned slightly red, Sasuke ran a hand through his hair with a sheepish grin.

They sat there for a minute or so, both amazed and embarrassed at their previous reactions.

Sasuke then reached out, brushing his hand against Naruto's cheek, drawing the blonde's attention. Leaning over to him, Sasuke kissed him again, gently.

Naruto smiled, saying when he had use of his lips, "I never minded staying in with you. Believe it."


End file.
